Between the Moon and the Sun
by Akaryuu
Summary: A new thief joins the club to learn about his past


Between the Moon and the Sun

Four years has passed and the son of one of the richest family has come back to the place

he was born. His name is Hiro Elsios. He and his parents have come back from China to

sell a famous pendant that has been in their family for generations. They all went first to

the hotel and left Hiro there, he looked out trough the window and he remembered his

aunt that he cared for him as a big sister. Hiro took out his palm CPU and started to look

for information of what has happened the last four years. He then checked his luggage

"hmm, it is all here" then he took out a picture of his aunt "I swear I will live here again

and I will get that pendant back".

Hiro then went at the lobby of the hotel and went out he looked around "some things

never change" and he bought a newspaper. He went to the park and sat beside a tree and

started to read the newspaper "she is cute, but I won't let her stop me getting the pendant

back". Then a girl started yelling at him and she said "hey Asuka Jr. what are you doing

behind that newspaper" then Hiro put down the newspaper. Hiro looked at the girl "huh,

it can't be" and the girl said "I confused you with another person, I am sorry" and she

started to walk away. Then Hiro said "Meimi is me Hiro don't you remembered me".

She then looked at him and said "Hiro is that you" and Hiro nodded and said "yup, long

time no see" and a boy appeared.

The boy got angry and said "Haneoka, what are you doing" and Hiro looked at Meimi

"do you know him Meimi". She looked at Asuka Jr. and said "he is my childhood best

friend Hiro" then Asuka Jr. said "isn't he the son of one of the richest families". Hiro

stand up and said "so you are the famous Daiki Asuka Jr., the one following Saint Tail".

Meimi looked surprise and said "yeah he is, but how do you know" and Hiro said "I read

it in the newspaper". Asuka Jr. looked at Hiro and said "I was choosen by the Mayor to

arrest Saint Tail" Hiro then wonder why Meimi was worried about it. Then Hiro extended

his hand to Asuka Jr. and said "well, good luck on arresting her" and he walked away

while thinking that he also haves to be careful about Asuka Jr.

Meimi kept looking at him and she thought that Hiro maybe could find about her being

Saint Tail because he and her practiced gymnastics and he knows other things. Asuka Jr.

thought that maybe he knows about Meimi than her and suspected something.

Meimi then separated from him and started to walk to her house and said "see you

tomorrow Asuka" and he said "good bye, see you" and he continued walking. After Seira

arriving to the church and changing her clothes she went to see if there was someone

praying and she saw a woman there. She saw that the woman was kind of sad and she

said "can I help you" and the woman told her that her son haven't seen him for a long

time. Also she told Seira about a pendant that was taken from her that was going to be to

sell in an auction and Seira said "let's pray for Gods protection" and they both prayed.

After the woman left, minutes later Meimi appeared and Seira "I have something to tell

you" and Meimi nodded and they went both outside.

Seira told everything to Meimi and she said "hmmm, how we are going to find where her

son is, at least we know where the pendant is" and Seira "yeah, let's see what can we do".

Meimi then looked at Seira "don't worry it will be ok" then she left. Asuka Jr. kept

walking and in the way he passed a boy playing with his dog. The kid threw

the stick to the dog and hit Asuka Jr. "ouch" and the kid "sorry mister" and when he was

going to give it the stick back, it exploded and a card appeared "huh". Then Asuka Jr.

read the card "I will have the courtesy of stealing the Eclipse Pendant tonight, Saint Tail".

Then he started to run and said "why does she always give this notice late" and he kept

running. Hiro finally arrived to the hotel but there was nobody the room "good" then he

ate something and prepared himself and waited to be dark.

Asuka went to the place that was going to be the auction and he told about it to the Elsios

and he got everything ready and waited for Saint Tail. Hiro changed to his black suit and

said "I will get the pendant back no matter what" and he made himself invisible "ok, all is

working alright". Meimi looked at Ruby and took her pendant and said "ok, Ruby I am

going" and she threw the rope out and she left her house and went to the church. After

Meimi arriving to the church she changed to Saint Tail and Seira said "be careful Meimi"

and Meimi nodded. When Hiro finally gets there he looks around and said "it can't be,

Saint Tail is coming" and he looked for a way to enter and said "no matter". He then

enters the building and Saint Tail sees him and said "huh, who could that be" and she

went into the building.

Hiro passes through the guards without them noticing him and he then stops in a hallway

and sees the entrance to the room. Saint Tail finally arrives to the room were the pendant

is and she looked around and suddenly smoke started to enter the room under the door

and she said "huh, what the". The room was filled of smoke and Asuka Jr. started to

cough and he said "huh, what is this" Saint Tail looked for a way to let the smoke out of

the room and then Hiro entered and threw a sphere to the window. The window shattered

in pieces and the smoke started to get out through the window and Hiro ran towards the

pendant and passed the trap that was set by Asuka Jr. Saint Tail looked at person who had

the pendant and said "who are you" and Hiro said "I am Eclipse, don't worry I will give

back this pendant to its real owner. Asuka Jr. got out of his hiding place and looked at

both them. Hiro then jumped to the window and Asuka Jr. said "another one" and

continued coughing. Saint Tail then jumped and threw cards at Eclipse and she said "you

are not getting away" and Eclipse evade the cards and jumped down.

Asuka Jr. trying to catch Saint Tail said "wait" and she looked at Asuka and she then

jumped down. Eclipse waited for her and said "maybe will see each other again, so bye

for now" and he disappeared. She started to look around and said "he disappeared, I can't

believe that he got away" then she looked behind her and Asuka and some policemen

were behind her. Then Saint Tail appeared her balloon and said "well see you next time

Asuka Jr." and she went to were the owner of the pendant lives. Eclipse arrived to his

aunt house and said "at last" then he passed the security of the mansion and entered his

aunt's room and left the pendant in his aunt's hand. He then silently left the mansion and

girls voice said "so you really give that back" and Eclipse saw Saint Tail no far from him.

Then he looked at her and said "yeah" and she looked at him and he said "well, good

night" and he disappeared. Saint Tail asked herself if she was going to see him again and

why did he give back the pendant to the real owner. Hiro finally arrived to the

Hotel and went to his room and took a bath and changed his clothes and then he said "if I

could just stay here with my aunt" and he looked at the moon through out the window.

It has passed two days since the pendant was stolen and Asuka Jr. was still following

investigation. Hiro went to school to see his old friends again and when he entered the

classroom and he looked around. Almost everyone in the class went to talk to him and he

was very happy to be back. When Daiki was walking toward Hiro to say hello his dad

entered the classroom and said "so here you are Hiro, I been looking all over for you".

Asuka Jr. was surprised and he stared at his dad and Hiro said "Hi, what I can do for

you?" Meimi and Seira walked towards to them and Asuka dad said "I still can't believe

that you don't know the best detective in China".

Meimi and Asuka Jr. were very surprised because of what he said and Hiro said "that was

a long time ago, I have other interests now". Then Asuka said "huh! You aren't a

detective anymore?" Hiro nodded and then Daiki said "you a detective?" Hiro then said

"yes". Then Meimi walked out of the classroom and got worried thinking that Hiro

maybe traveled here to arrest Saint Tail. Hiro looked at Asuka Jr. and said "I am sorry, I

got to go now" and Asuka looked at him and thought about something.

Hiro walked past the school gate daydreaming and suddenly a car stopped in front of him

and some guys got out of the car and took with him in the car and disappeared. After

Meimi got out of school she directly walked to her home thinking of what happened. She

kept thinking about it until she decided to check if the pendant was in the right place.

Meimi said to herself "maybe the one who stole it gave it back to the right owners since

they haven't said anything" and she stayed wondering. Later she went to the Church and

when she arrived she noticed Seira was waiting for her. Seira looked at Meimi and told

her about a woman that visit her earlier and told Seira her niece was kidnapped.

Meimi transformed into Saint Tail and Seira said "you will have to find the pendant that

was stolen to save her niece" Saint Tail nodded and said "ok, leave it to me" and she then

disappeared. Saint Tail arrived to the mansion and easily passed all the security there and

entered the room where the pendant was. After she got the pendant a piece of paper that

was hidden under the Moon Crystal fell to the floor. Saint Tail saw the paper and she

picked it up and read what it said on it. She couldn't believe what she read and then left

the place to woman's house. When she arrived at the house and talked to the woman it

turned out to be Hiro's aunt and Saint Tail said "could you please tell me where the

kidnappers are are waiting for you?"

The woman told her and said "I am going with you" and Saint Tail said "could you

please tell the police what's happening and where the kidnappers are?" The woman

thought about it for a while and then nodded. Saint Tail disappeared and went to the train

station were the kidnappers where and started to look for Hiro. She looked all over the

place until she found a room where Hiro was inside tied up. Saint Tail untied him and

Hiro stared at her while she untied him. He kept telling himself that Saint Tail looked

familiar and he then noticed that she had the pendant. Hiro tried to take the pendant from

her but she didn't notice because she was concentrated of trying to get out of that place

and she said "ok, let's go".

When they were about to leave the place three guys cached up with them and a woman

appeared and said "you two aren't getting away with pendant" and Hiro and Saint Tail

noticed they were surrounded. Saint Tail looked around and then stared at the woman and

said "I already know you aren't Hiro's parents and that his aunt is his real mother!" Hiro

was kind of shocked of what Saint Tail just said and the woman said "Ha! I don't need

you anymore anyway, I will just capture Saint Tail and get the pendant back and say that

the kidnappers killed you in the confusion". Both Hiro and Saint Tail couldn't believe

what they heard and the woman's men started to shoot at Saint Tail and Hiro. Hiro

grabbed Saint Tail and he let himself fall and fell on the train rails and hit the ground very

hard and said "I know who you are Saint Tail. Saint Tail couldn't believe what he said

and Hiro said "don't worry about it, thanks by the way" and he then fell unconscious.

The kidnappers went to were they fell and looked down and just saw Hiro down there.

They looked around for Saint Tail and from nowhere someone said "One" and they

continued to look around. Saint Tail then said "Two" and a lot of Saint Tails appeared

and surrounded them. She smiled and then said "Three" and all the Saint Tails jumped at

them. Saint Tail then appeared in front of the woman and said "is about time" and she

took the pendant from her and jumped back. The police finally got there and Asuka Jr.

ran towards Saint Tail and he stopped in front of her. Saint Tail looked at Asuka Jr. and

wondered if he knew about everything.

She then looked at Asuka very seriously and said "you already know they aren't Hiro's

parents and the woman behind you is Hiro's mother right". Asuka looked surprised and

Saint Tail gave the Moon Pendant and Hiro's birth certificate to the real mother. Saint

Tail looked around and smile and said "well I have to go" and she jumped far away from

them and started to run to a balloon that just appeared and she grabbed it. She looked at

Asuka Jr. and point down to Hiro and she said "there is someone who needs your help"

and she waved good bye. Asuka Jr. ran toward were the train rails where and he looked

down and saw Hiro unconscious. Hiro's mother saw he and Asuka Jr. called for help and

he then jumped down.

The police arrested the criminals and they took Hiro to the hospital. Next day Hiro woke

up and he looked around him and noticed that he was in the hospital and his real mother

was beside him. A few days later he finally was able to live with his real mother and was

very happy that everything was ok now and he looked outside the window and said in a

low voice "Thank you Meimi" and he kept staring at the Full Moon.

The End.


End file.
